A Sea Full of Burning Stars
by Chaotic Reflections
Summary: Stars, hide your fires in the seas of your heart.
1. Chapter 1

"A Sea Full of Burning Stars"

 _One: Stars In Your Eyes, Set Your Body Aflame_

"Are you okay, Juvia?" Lucy sat on her left, Natsu sitting on her right, and both of them looked at her with something akin to pity. It made Juvia's skin crawl in even mixtures of annoyance and embarrassment. She didn't want their pitying looks or concerning words. Frankly, they could shove their condolences right up their assholes, but she bit her tongue and kept _those_ words from slipping through her mouth.

She couldn't truly fault them for their behavior because they were going by how she normally reacted when Gray shunned her affections. Looking back on her past antics, she really didn't blame the ice mage. She was obsessive, clingy, and just a creep. It disgusted that she behaved so poorly towards him, dismissed his discomfort for the safety of her unrealistic fantasies. Thank the gods she changed, apologized, and corrected her behavior.

"Juvia is fine. She is honestly happy for Gray and Erza's engagement. Why wouldn't she be?" Frowning, Lucy opened her mouth to speak to say something, but Natsu spoke before she had the chance to.

"Because you spent all you free time declaring your unwavering love for the ice princess! I mean, you stalked the dude religiously and was damn near suicidal whenever he wasn't responsive to your affections! You can't blame us for asking why the sudden change in your actions!" Juvia cringed, suddenly thankful that the rambunctious shouting of their guild members kept his own shouts from being heard. Stinging though they were, Juvia wouldn't deny the truth that rung in them. Natsu always tended to be blunt and to the point, and she had always appreciated his honesty.

Be that as it may, that didn't stop her from smiling when Lucy punched him on his shoulder, glaring harshly at him, an angry frown on her face.

"Oh my goddesses, Natsu! Why the hell would you say something so cruel?!" Lucy hissed at him. Natsu, however, looked unapologetic, and he didn't flinch from his girlfriend's punch or glare or tone of voice. He met her glare with an annoyed one of his own.

"Don't look at me like that, Luce. I'm not taking back what I said. Hell, you were thinkin' the same thing too." At that, the celestial mage averted her gaze, guilt brimming in the chocolate depths of her eyes. Juvia sighed, feeling embarrassed once more at the persona she had inadvertently crafted for herself. It was no wonder why they felt the need to check on her. They were probably afraid she'd flood the whole town with her tears, or worse, commit suicide.

An awkward silence fell between them, none of them knowing what to say. Juvia nibbled on the rest of her breakfast; her appetite had waned somewhat, but it gave her something to do. Her navy gaze wandered around the guild, a smile tickling her lips at the sight of the people she considered family and friends, and her eyes landed on the man she deluded herself into believing held her heart.

He and Erza sat closely together, her scarlet hair cascading down her back like a sea of flames. Her mahogany eyes were alight with joy, and the way she stared at Gray, how she listened to him as he spoke… Juvia could easily see how much the equip mage loved him, how she adored him. Gray had one arm wrapped securely around her waist, holding her even closer to his body. He looked at her like she was his world, and the love they shared was both obvious and tangible.

And despite witnessing such subtle displays of affection between them, knowing that they were engaged and would be married one day, Juvia didn't feel anything negative towards either of them. She wasn't angry or bitter or jealous or resentful. She was truly happy for both of them. What did she gain wishing their union ill? If anything, she was more frustrated with herself.

Twenty-three years old, and she still felt so achingly alone. People surely must've thought she was both pathetic and desperate. She wasted so much time pining after Gray, knowing good and damn well he didn't return her affections but desperately wishing she could change his mind. Now, her guildmates thought she was heartbroken and distraught over Gray's obvious happiness with Erza.

They had such a skewed perception of her because all she'd shown them was this lovesick fool who couldn't take no for an answer, who was obsessive, clingy, and insecure. She revolved so much of her time around him, which was dumb as hell, but she chose to take it in stride and keep it moving. She wasn't going to let that shit define her and hang over her head like some kind of depressive cloud.

"It's okay, Lucy. Besides, Natsu is right. Juvia can't really fault anyone for being worried about her wellbeing because that's the Juvia everyone's used to seeing, unfortunately. As hard as it may be to believe, Juvia is genuinely happy for Gray and Erza," Juvia said, breaking the silence that hung between them. Her smile was small, but no less sincere.

Natsu and Lucy shared a look, saying everything without anything. She wished had a relationship with someone. They shared a closeness that was beautiful to see. They were best friends, but anyone could see the love they had for another. Maybe one day she could she would have something like that, but that didn't mean she couldn't love herself either.

"Well, we're really glad you're okay, Juvia. You're our friend too, and we wanted to make sure you were alright. If you're not busy, you're more than welcomed to hang out with us," Lucy offered, her smile bright and inviting and her offer sincere. Juvia shifted her gaze to Natsu, trying to gauge his reaction, and she was relieved to see that he didn't seem opposed to the idea. Lucy and Natsu were such nice, wonderful people, and they had always been so kind to her, Lucy in particular.

"Juvia likes the sound of that. Lucy's kindness truly knows no boundaries, it seems." The blonde's cheeks lit up in an adorable blush, and her smile turned bashful; she shook her head, hiding her face behind her golden tresses. Natsu grinned, his olive eyes dancing with mirth. He wrapped a strong arm around her slim waist, not hesitating to tug her closer to him.

"You've got her blushin', Raindrop," he laughed, not even flinching when Lucy shoved him, trying to squirm out of his grasp to no avail. Juvia smiled, glad that they were too caught up in each other to notice how pink her own cheeks had gotten when Natsu had called her that. She didn't know why she was blushing anyways. Nicknames were a common thing done between friends.

Shaking her head to chase away such thoughts, she stood up, straightening out her coat and adjusting her hat. Natsu and Lucy followed suit, bickering like the married couple they might as well be. They were just about to head out when someone called her name.

"Hey, Juvia! Wait up!" Pausing, she slowly turned around, her gaze landing on the man she once believed she was madly in love with. Gray hurried to her side, his engagement band gleaming under the light of the guild. Their shoulders touched, and in the past, such a touch would have felt electrifying to her, but she didn't feel anything remotely close to that now, and she was immensely thankful for it.

She was all too aware of how silent the normally rambunctious guild had now gotten, and complete silence was a rarity in a guild like Fairy Tail. All eyes were on them as if they were about to give the performance of a lifetime. It made her skin crawl unpleasantly, but she forced herself to ignore it, keeping her attention on Gray.

He still looked as handsome as ever, with his dark blue eyes and inky black hair. He was still wearing his clothes, having dropped that stripping habit he had developed back in his youth years ago.

"Hello, Gray! What can Juvia do for you?" She kept her voice steady, her head held high and her gaze locked on him. Clearly, her guildmates didn't know that she and Gray had a heart to heart and hashed out their differences. Any issues they had with each other was sorted out ages ago. Joke's on their asses though.

"Are you busy? I'd like to hang out with you for a bit, if that's okay with you," Gray explained. His hand, a cooling comfort, rested on her shoulder, giving it a gentle, friendly squeeze. They were more comfortable and at ease around other now than they ever were in the past. That's how Juvia knew they were better off as friends.

"Juvia was just about to do something with Natsu and Lucy, but Gray is more than welcomed to come along with us. It'll be fun," she offered, glancing at the pair to see if that was going to be an issue. Lucy snapped out of her stupor first, beaming at Gray, though she looked a little puzzled by the turn of events.

"Of course you can come with us, silly! The more, the merrier." Natsu nodded his head, grinning at his best friend. His gaze flickered to Juvia, his gaze piercing as he stared at her, searching for something Juvia couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Thanks, Lucy. Come on, Juvia." Gray smiled at her, holding his hand out for her to take. She took it, linking their fingers together, holding his hand firmly in hers. It was cool to the touch, somehow soothing her frazzled nerves. They definitely were better off as friends, and she was glad she came to that conclusion long before anyone thought she did.

"Lead the way, Gray."

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, it rays warm and bright. The sky was a lovely shade of blue, fluffy, white clouds littering its otherwise spotless canvas. It made Lucy glad she wore lighter clothes. She couldn't understand how Juvia wasn't sweating bricks with that heavy coat she loved wearing on.

Speaking of Juvia, she was happily talking to Gray a few feet in front of her and Natsu. Her smile was wide and genuine, and she looked so comfortable. Gray's expression mirrored hers, his demeanor relaxed and at ease, none of the tense aggravation he usually had whenever Juvia happened to be around him.

"They look so happy together," Lucy mused quietly. She never thought she'd see the day. She did want Juvia to be happy, but she knew Gray was, at the time, what made her happy. She wanted Gray to be happy as well. She loved him like an older brother. But she knew Juvia didn't make Gray happy in the romantic sense. She just didn't have the heart to tell her.

"That's because they are. They must've worked shit out on their own accord for them to be this comfortable around each other," Natsu concluded, also watching how they interacted. Gray was like a brother to him; an annoying brother, but a brother nonetheless. Therefore, his happiness was important to him. Juvia, however, was also his friend. Like the rest of his guildmates, he cared about her and her wellbeing too, and he hated seeing her so upset.

However she managed to figure out things, he was happy for her. This was the happiest and at ease he's seen her yet, and he was relieved that she was being herself, showing them the real Juvia.

"I'm glad. I thought she was going to be furious and brokenhearted and depressed when Gray and Erza announced their engagement, but she's handled the news really well." Erza even asked her to one of her bridesmaids, which Juvia accepted tearfully, much to everyone's pleasant surprise.

"She's full of surprises. It makes me wonder how she is outside of that obsessive infatuation she had of Gray. She clearly doesn't want that defining who she is anymore." Lucy nodded her head, frowning thoughtfully. That made sense. The things she did and said certainly weren't her best moments, and she understood why she wanted to put all of that behind her and move on.

"Hey, Lucy. There's a mall not that far from where we are," Juvia said, pointing to said building up ahead. Both Natsu and Gary groaned while Lucy squealed, hands clasped in front of her, hearts dancing in her eyes. She ran towards the water mage, hugging her as they spun around in a circle, Lucy laughing loudly while Juvia giggled softly.

"You're a girl after my own heart, I swear, Juvia. Let's go!" And Lucy was all but running full steam ahead, Juvia in tow.

Natsu and Gray could only shake their heads, bemused expressions on both of their faces as they followed suit at a slower pace.

Juvia stood inside one of the many dressing rooms by herself, staring at the clothes Lucy had picked out for her with growing trepidation. Lucy was inside the dressing next to hers, no doubt trying on her own selected outfits.

The clothes she had picked for her weren't ugly by any means. In fact, they were really pretty. She was just anxious because they were out of her comfort zone. Then again, why beneath layers and layers of clothes all of the time? She had a pretty enough body, she liked to think. Why not show it off?

With that thought in mind. Juvia picked out which one she would try on. It was a pretty, lime green blouse with a white, short skirt. It was cute, but classy too, and Juvia couldn't wait to try it on. Slipping out of her current attire until she was standing in nothing but her underwear, she tried on the clothes Lucy picked for her and looked at her reflection when she was done.

She looked pretty, she thought, a small smile on her face. The blouse was made of silk and felt like a dream against her skin, and the skirt hugged her just right, showing off her long, pale legs. This outfit was definitely a keeper. Pleased, she shrugged out of it, neatly folding them and placing them off to the side, before picking up another outfit to try on.

This one was a dress. It was a shimmering, sapphire blue that sparkled like the sea. It was long with a sweetheart bust. There were slits on each side that went up her thighs, and it was backless. Juvia gulped, nervously clutching it in her hands. It was definitely more revealing than what she normally wore, but it was pretty as hell too. She knew she'd look flawless wearing it, so, mustering up that liquid courage, she hurriedly put it on before she lost her nerve.

When she stared at her reflection this time, she felt her jaw drop to the ground. This dress was made for her. It highlighted her curves and showed off her long, pale legs. She looked like a model wearing this dress, and she had no idea she could look this sexy. She almost didn't want to take it off.

A knock on the dressing room's door jolted her out of her thoughts, and she damn near jumped out of her skin.

"Hey, Juvia! I just wanted to check on you. Everything okay?"

"J-Juvia's fine, Lucy! She appreciates her concern though!"

"Okay! Can I see how you look in your outfit? I know you look amazing, so don't get all shy on me now!" Lucy's teasing voice drifted through the door and tickled her skin, causing her heart to beat faster within her chest. Nervously licking her lips, she willed her legs to move, and she walked to the door, slowly opening it.

Lucy was standing there, looking beautiful as always in one of the outfits she chose for herself. It was a gold colored tube top that showed off her ample breasts and toned stomach. She wore black jeans that clung to her skin, looking like it was painted on her. She looked so pretty, and she could easily understand why she turned so many heads.

Her brown eyes widened at the sight of her though. She gave her a slow onceover, taking in every detail. Her mouth was opening and closing, no words coming out. She was well and truly speechless.

"Juvia looks that good?" Juvia joked, and she laughed when Lucy blushed. She scratched the back of her head, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, Juvia. I've never seen you were something like that. It's a good look on you, which means that I have the best taste ever," Lucy laughed, causing Juvia to roll her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Lucy. Juvia is glad you think it's so pretty," she said, walking back inside her dressing room, Lucy following her. "Now, she can take it off and buy it."

"Here, let me help!" Lucy stood behind her, her soft hands touching her bare back. Juvia felt her breath lodge itself in her throat, but she willed herself to keep her composure. She found the zipper and slowly unzipped it, silently watching the water mage slip out of it. She had never seen this much of Juvia's body, save for when swimsuits she wore whenever they went to the beach or pool.

She was, without a doubt, gorgeous. Her skin was pale and smooth, save for a few scars here and there. Her hair fell down her shoulders like the waves of the sea, and Lucy suddenly felt the urge to run her fingers through it. When Juvia turned around, she quickly averted her gaze, mentally berating herself for her behavior.

 _Get ahold of yourself! What's gotten into you, anways? It's just Juvia_ , she fussed at herself, willing her hammering heart to calm itself down. Natsu would never let her hear the end of this, she was sure.

Waving away Juvia's puzzled expression, she left, going back into her own dressing room to grab her belongings and purchases. She peered at her reflection, thankful that she wasn't blushing because that definitely wouldn't be a good look for her.

She and Juvia walked to the cash register in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. She paid for her things first, then waited off to the side while Juvia paid for her own purchases.

"You got everything?" Lucy asked when she approached her. Juvia nodded her head, a soft smile on her face that had Lucy's heart racing all over again. Oh yeah, Natsu was not going to let her live this down.

Natsu and Gray were hanging near the front entrance of the mall, sitting on a bench as they waited for the girls to get done with whatever the hell they were doing. They had brought a few things themselves, but it hardly took them any time at all.

"Shopping is such a bore," Gray groaned, and Natsu agreed with that sentiment wholeheartedly.

"I couldn't agree more. You should be glad Erza doesn't drag you to the mall all the time," Natsu said, but Gray shook his head.

"Don't let that tough act of hers fool you. She may be tough, but she has a softer side too, and Erza loves shopping as much as Lucy does, especially if it's armor or weaponry related. It can take hours if she's really looking for something."

"Looks like we're in the same boat then. How is Erza doing? You treatin' her right? I'd hate to have to kick your ass on behalf of her honor," Natsu laughed, dodging the punch Gray hurled his way with ease.

"Of course I'm treating her right, Flame Brain! She's the love of my life, after all. But, she's fine. She's stressing over all the details of the wedding, but other than that, she's fine."

"You don't seem all that nervous about it. Marriage is a huge commitment. You'll be together till death do you part, and that can be a long time for people with our kind of abilities. But at the same time, it's like another adventure, isn't it? You both love each other, and sure, you'll butt heads, but I know you can get through anything."

Gray looked at his best friend in surprise. As much as he ragged on Natsu, he did care about him a lot. They were best friends, family, and no matter what, he'd always have his back. That being said, he knew Natsu was no fool. As impulsive and hotheaded as he could be at times, he was not an idiot by any means. He was actually pretty thoughtful, and he was the one who helped him pursue Erza.

Erza was the one, however, that encouraged him to talk to Juvia long before they were even dating or engaged, and he was glad he heeded her advice. She was actually a fun person to be around when she wasn't all over him, and when he told her about his plans to propose to Erza, she was the one who helped him surprise her.

When he heard how sorry she was about the way she treated him, he forgave her because she not only said sorry with her words, she apologized with her actions as well. She was a really great person once you got to know her, and he hoped everyone would start to see what he already saw.

"You're a lot smarter than people give you credit for, Ash Breath," Gray joked, not even bothering to dodged Natsu's punch. He didn't even hit him hard, and their banter was more playful nowadays than it was in the past.

"Shut it, Ice Princess, or next time I won't go easy on ya," Natsu growled, but it was an empty threat with no heat behind the words, and they both knew it. "I'm glad you and Juvia are friends now, by the way. I think it's better this way, to be honest."

"Me too. I mean, she wasn't a bad person, but some of the things she did, like the stalking and getting crazy jealous over every girl I talked to? That was definitely not okay. Not to mention all the Gray dolls she had of me and shit." At that, Gray shuddered, and Natsu winced in sympathy. He didn't mind Juvia, but that kind of stuff was why it was hard to be around her because he knew she liked Gray, but how she expressed it clearly bothered Gray, and he didn't want to get caught in the middle of that.

"But when we really talked and got things off of our chest, it made it easier to work everything out and be friends with each other. I mean, actual friends, not just teammates or acquaintances. I saw a positive change within her, and I wanted to give her a second chance, and I'm glad I did. She's a sweet person, and I hope she finds someone who can love her the way she wants to be loved."

"Oh, don't worry," he said, smirking as his girlfriend and Juvia came into view. Lucy's gaze met his, and her cheeks lit up in a knowing blush before she quickly averted her gaze, confirming what he already knew. "I'm sure she will."

The sun was just beginning to set, painting the slowly darkening sky in brilliant shades of blues, golds, and pinks. Fireflies were fluttering about, and a cool breeze blew, offering sweet relief to their somewhat heated skin. Gray had left a few minutes ago, bidding them goodbye. He gave Juvia a hug goodbye, telling her not to be a stranger and that Erza wanted to hang out with her as well.

"So, where are ya stayin', Raindrop?" It was Natsu who broke the peaceful silence, his gaze shifting to Juvia.

"Well, Juvia moved out of Fairy Hill a while ago, and she currently lives with Gajeel and Levy. She didn't want to impose, but they insisted. It's actually pretty fun, and Juvia adores their children," Juvia smiled, the light breeze playing with loose strands of her hair.

"That's so sweet of them to do for you! But, you shouldn't be surprised. Gajeel's always been family to you, and you know Levy adores the hell out of you. How are the twins doing?" Lucy asked, her fingers grazing the back of her arm. Natsu's warm hand was a welcomed presence against the small of her back, and their touches had Juvia trembling in pleasure.

"They're doing fine. They're a handful at times, obviously, but they're a joy to be around. It makes Juvia take back wanting thirty-seven kids though. She doesn't know what kind of high she was to even entertain such a ludicrous thought," she snorted, shaking her head.

"I thought you wanted a large family?" Natsu asked. They were almost at his house now. Technically, it was his and Lucy's since Lucy moved in with him and Happy.

"Oh, Juvia definitely wants a large family. Just not on that scale. Seven children would be wonderful, but thirty-seven? Hell no!" Lucy laughed, linking their arms together. She pressed herself closer to her side, and she let her. Natsu's hand was tracing invisible patterns along her back, causing her skin to erupt in tingles. Just what exactly were these two doing to her?

"I don't know if I want that many kids. Three or four would be nice, but I don't know about seven," Lucy said. "But," she continued, flashing her a pretty smile that made her heart melt, "I know you'll make an amazing mom. You're really good with kids. Axel and Madeline clearly love you, so that's definitely a good sign."

"And you're kind and caring. You're intentions are good, and your heart's in the right place," Natsu added. Juvia blushed, ducking her head.

"All these wonderful compliments… You both really know how to make a lady feel doted on."

"In more ways than one," Natsu smirked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Juvia felt like her cheeks were going to melt off of her face, she was blushing that hard. Lucy burst out laughing, her shoulders shaking. Juvia was deeply relieved that they were finally at their home. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could stand.

Natsu moved, digging around in his pants' pocket for the house key until he found it. Easily holding their shopping bags with one hand as if they weighed nothing, he unlocked and opened the door, gesturing for Juvia to step inside.

"Welcome to our humble adobe, my lady." Juvia giggled, walking inside. Her eyes immediately widened, clearly taken aback by how different the house now looked. It had to have been renovated, she concluded. It was definitely more spacious than she remembered it being. Everything was so well put together and stylish, from the living room to the kitchen; it was a lot to take in.

There was a large, flat screen tv tucked inside one wall of the living room. A dark, plush sofa sat directly in front of it in the center of the room, with two matching armchairs and a loveseat circling it. A bright blue rug was underneath the pieces of furniture, and a stone fireplace was nestled neatly in the corner of the room, its mantle decorated with photographs and little knickknacks.

The kitchen was really nice. Bathed in blues and browns with splashes of white, it was a sight to behold. The island in its center was large with a white marble countertop with sparkly gray veins of stone in it. All the appliances were brand-new and up to date, and Juvia would be honored to cook in a kitchen this nice.

"Do you like it? Lucy was a huge help in all of this coming together." She turned around and saw Natsu setting their shopping bags down neatly in one of the armchairs. Lucy was rummaging around in the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets in search of something.

"Juvia really loves it! Everything is so pretty," Juvia smiled, her words sincere. She stepped out of her boots, placing them by the coat rack near the door. She also took off her and hung up her coat while her mind was on it, hanging up her hat as well. She felt oddly exposed in her V-neck and skinny jeans, but she shrugged off the feeling. There was no need to feel uncomfortable, especially around Natsu and Lucy.

She walked back to the couch, taking a seat and relaxing almost immediately. She couldn't stop the sigh that slipped through her lips feeling the tension bleed out of her body. She propped her bare feet on the cushioned ottoman in front of her, her eyes drooping shut momentarily. She couldn't remember being this relaxed in a while.

"You look comfortable," Natsu mused, watching her with thoughtful eyes. She was beautiful in her simplicity, her hair fanning her head like a halo, her pale skin glowing like the moon itself, her smile breathtaking. How was she still single? It was a question he and Lucy asked often.

"Juvia is very comfortable. She feels like she's sitting on a cloud," was her quiet response, lazily peering at him, doe-like expression gracing her face. She looked so innocent, but he knew that looks could be deceiving. He remembered the things Juvia alluded to liking, and he knew they leaned on the kinkier side.

"I picked it out myself."

"Natsu-sama has excellent taste, so it seems." The honorific rolled of her tongue with ease, so easily that she wasn't aware she even uttered it. Natsu and Lucy, however, heard it loud and clear, and they shared a look. Lucy had that look in her eyes, and he already knew his pupils were dilated. Hearing that name roll off of her tongue had his blood boiling and his inner dragon roaring.

He could smell the heady scent of arousal coming from Lucy, and he thanked the gods that Juvia's sense of smell wasn't nearly as sharp as his own. This woman was surely going to be the death of them both, he was sure of it.

"So I've been told," he eventually answered, staring at her intensely, his eyes saying what he wished his mouth could. He knew his message got across when she blushed, her own subtle scent of arousal hitting his nose like a speeding train.

"Hey, Juvia. Would you like to spend the night? There's plenty of room, and we'd love it if you stayed over," Lucy suggested. Natsu had to resist the urge to laugh. Lucy wasn't even being subtle about it. When she told him what had happened in the changing room, she sounded like she wanted to jump her bones right then and there, not that he could fault her for feeling such a way.

"Sure! Juvia doesn't mind at all. She's very thankful for Natsu and Lucy's company. They are very kind and sweet to Juvia, and she appreciates their generosity and hospitality." She sounded like she was close to tears, she was so overjoyed, and he couldn't help but tug her into a hug, feeling her tears stain his shirt.

"Anytime, Raindrop. You don't have to think us for that. You're our friend, and we all care about you very much." He was quick to reassure her, rubbing his hand up and down her back soothingly. They did care about her, the entire guild did as well, whether she realized it or not.

He wiped her tears from her face, cupping her face as he smiled at her. And when she smiled back, her eyes brimming with warmth and joy, he couldn't help but press a quick kiss to both of her cheeks, grin widening at the adorable blush staining her pale cheeks once more. She quickly averted her gaze, turning away from him, but he wasn't having it.

He gently had her facing him once more, their gazes connecting, and it was like electricity was crackling in the air between them. He was going to devour her like the dragon he was, and he'd make sure she loved every single second of it.

Lucy strolled back into the living room, placing two plates on top of the glass coffee table in front of them. Freshly cooked salmon with a side of rice and beans were their meals for the night, and it certainly smelled delicious.

"Thanks, Lucy. It looks tasty," Juvia praised as she reached for her silverware. She began eating, juices from the salmon staining her lips; both mages felt the urge to lick them off. "It tastes amazing!"

"Lucy's a great cook. I haven't had a terrible meal from her yet," Natsu declared. He was obviously proud of his girlfriend, and Lucy's cheeks had a faint blush on them from their wonderful compliments. She smiled bashfully, nodding her head in thanks, intent on finishing her dinner so she could enjoy her dessert already.

Natsu and Juvia talked while they ate, and Lucy was content with sitting back and observing them. They had similar personalities, she concluded. They were both passionate, cheerful people who could overwhelm you in the best of ways. Juvia was calmer out of the two of them, but Natsu wasn't as rigid as Juvia sometimes was, loosening her up and keeping her from getting lost in her insecurities. They balanced each other out, water and fire, and wondered if such a balance applied to other situations.

Soon, dinner was eaten and finished, and Lucy all but raced to the kitchen, hastily grabbing their dirty dishes. Placing them in the sink, she went to the refrigerator and pulled out a large slice of chocolate cake topped with strawberries and whipped cream. After grabbing a fork, she went back to the living room, her grin smug.

She nestled herself up against the water mage, purposely tangling their legs together. After sharing a look with Natsu, she focused her attention back on Juvia, who was staring at her curiously.

"Now that dinner's finished, how about some dessert?" she asked, holding a forkful of cake to Juvia's lips. "Try some." Eyebrows furrowed, Juvia slowly opened her mouth, accepting a taste of cake. She made sure to savor it too, eyes closed, as she chewed it. Swallowing with an audible gulp, she absently licked her lips clean of crumbs.

"Tastes good, huh?" Lucy's smile was coy, her eyes gleaming with glee as the water mage's nod. She handed the plate over to Natsu, who didn't hesitate to scoop another forkful of cake, offering to Juvia once more.

"Want another taste?" She shivered at the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes, Lucy's warm breath tickling the side of her cheek. Her soft hands were stroking the back of her arms, goosebumps forming on her skin. She nodded her head, obediently opening her mouth to take the offered pieces of cake.

It tasted just as delicious as the first bite, and she sighed softly, lips sticky sweet from the strawberry juices and whipped cream. They took turns feeding her until there nothing left on the plate but crumbs.

"How did it taste?" It took her a minute to realize she was caged between them, her back against Natsu's chiseled chest while Lucy's soft breasts were pressed against hers. She felt a longing between her legs she hadn't experienced in forever, and her throat felt dry all of a sudden.

"Really good," she managed to breathe out, her heart hammering wildly within her chest. Lucy flashed her a flirty smirk before leaning forward. They were face to face, their lips almost touching, their breaths mingling.

"Let me try." And before Juvia knew it, they were kissing. She was stiff as a block of wood, her brain short-circuiting. She couldn't believe Lucy Heartfilia was kissing her. And she was such a wonderful kisser too, easily coaxing her out of shock and into action. She shyly returned her kisses, moaning quietly when her lips were licked.

Lucy's tongue brushed against her lips again before slipping by them and tasting her mouth. Lucy tilted her head, cupping her cheek with one hand as she pulled her into a deeper kiss. Juvia was shaking, overwhelmed in the best of ways. How was it possible for a kiss to be so good?

Lucy pulled back eventually, her lips pink and her face flushed. Lust shone brightly within the depths of her eyes, and Juvia was surprised that it was directed at _her_.

"Natsu," Lucy purred, gazing at her boyfriend over Juvia's shoulder, "come taste how sweet she is." And Juvia was spun around so that she was now facing Natsu. His fangs gleamed in the light, and his smirk was sexy as hell. Those olive green eyes of his looked feral and Juvia felt a sliver of want trickling down her spine.

He tilted her head up, and crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss that stole her very breath away. His fangs grazed her bottom lip, his tongue coiling around hers. She moaned helplessly, surrendering into the kiss willing. Her hands were gripping his shoulders while his hands tangled themselves in her hair, tugging her closer still. They kissed and kissed until their lungs burned with the necessity of air, and slowly, they pulled back. The look he was giving was smoldering, and she felt as if she was going to melt into a puddle.

"Do you want us to stop?" Lucy's voice tickled her ears and soothed her nerves. Her hands were trailing all over her body, stroking the fire burning within her.

"No," she managed to whisper, shivering at the looks they gave her. Those two really were going to be the death of her. At least she'd die happy.


	2. Two: Comets

_Two: Comets_

It had been so long since Juvia had felt such an overwhelming since of pleasure. Lucy was kissing her again, hands tangled in her hair as she pressed as closely as she could to her. Her back was pressed against Natsu's chiseled chest, his strong, rough hands teasing the bare skin of her stomach, making it quiver. His fingertips tiptoed up along her body until he was cupping her ample chest, giving them a firm squeeze that had her shivering all over.

Her moan was swallowed up by Lucy's relentless mouth, the celestial mage intent on mapping out every crevice of her mouth with her tongue. Their kissing was wet, lips smacking every time they pulled apart and met. Her knee was pressing insistently between her legs, and the water mage jerked out of their heated make out session in response, head resting against the dragon slayer's shoulder as her eyes squeezed shut.

"Holy shit," she gasped out, sighing deeply as Lucy rubbed her knee insistently against her core, her panties slowly becoming damper as her body grew more aroused.

"You like how that feels?" Natsu's breath was hot against the shell of her ear, tickling it like a flaming fire. Juvia's dazed gaze met Lucy's, her normally bright brown eyes a darker, smoldering color, shining brighter than the very stars that gleamed in the night sky. She licked her lips, her mouth dry, her words suddenly lodged deeply within the back of her throat.

The blonde ran her fingers up and down the length of her legs, marveling at how _long_ they were. Her fingers went higher, caressing her thighs, idly wondering how they'd feel wrapped around her head as she pleasured her with her mouth. The very thought had her hot and bothered and raring to go.

She peered down at the flustered young woman, drinking in the innocent, yet seductive picture she painted. She grinned sharply, eyes narrowing. She would have fun turning her out then, bringing her body to peaks she didn't think were possible. Her gaze shifted to her boyfriend, and they stared at each other for a moment, silently communicating with each other. Before Juvia could blink, her shirt was being slipped over her head and her jeans were being dragged down her legs, thrown somewhere off to the side before crumpling on the floor.

Her position was shifted until her back was now pressed against the arm of the couch, and Natsu and Lucy were crouched closely together opposite of her, olive and brown eyes staring at her avidly, hungrily, and while she felt exposed, she felt desired more. She couldn't remember the last time someone looked at her like this, the last time she felt this turned on, and she _loved_ it. She loved how the pair of them were making her feel, and she found herself craving more of it, more of this feeling, more whatever they were willing to give her.

"You look so good, Raindrop," Natsu purred, his voice rough and seductive, pupils dilated as he stared at her.

"Good enough to eat," Lucy added, gaze shifting to the treasure that hid between her legs. She licked her lips, and the sexy image would be seared into Juvia's memory for a long time. Her gaze met hers, and the hungry look in her eyes softened some. "What do you want us to do, Jewel?"

"If you're uncomfortable or want us to stop, just say the word and we will." Their voices held sincerity to it, and she felt whatever nerves she had melt away at their words. She shouldn't be nervous with them, and she definitely wasn't afraid or anything either. She could never feel that way with them. She felt so desired, so safe, so comfortable whenever she was in their company. They made her laugh, and they made her smile. She felt at ease around them, and yes, she really did want them to continue. Having two of Fairy Tail's hottest members desiring _her_? Kissing _her_? Touching _her_? _Fucking her?_ She'd be out of her mind if she refused such an offer.

"Juvia wants Natsu-sama and Lucy-sama to make her feel good," she moaned, smiling at the expression on their faces. Snapping out of their momentary stupor, they sprung into action, Natsu's lips crashing against hers in a deliciously heated kiss that left her breathless almost immediately, while Lucy gently guided her legs open, slipping her panties down those long, pale, smooth legs. Her finger dove into her warmth, and both of them moaned at the feeling, though Juvia's was more muffled though to her lips being preoccupied.

"You're so wet," Lucy mused, and she _was_. She was already two fingers deep into her core, and she was confident she could ease a third finger inside her. She rocked her fingers in and out, curving them in a come-hither motion that had Juvia's hips rocking against her fingers, eager to feel that euphoric feeling again.

Laughing softly, Lucy decided to do her one better. Keeping her fingers moving, Lucy slid down the couch, laying between her legs, opening them up wider. Her lips wrapped themselves around her clit the same time her fingers pressed hard against her sweet spot, and Natsu eased up on kissing her so that they both could hear all the pretty, intoxicating noises she could make. And she definitely didn't disappoint either of them.

" _Oh, my gods!_ " She felt like she was on cloud nine, like her bones had melted, like was dying and being born again. It felt so good, and she couldn't remember feeling so fucking good. Lucy knew exactly how to touch her, and Natsu was touching and kissing her breasts, pinching an nipple with one hand while swirling his tongue around the other one, making her press her breast closer to his hand and mouth, chasing that wonderful feeling. Her hips were canting to the rhythm Lucy had established, and she felt that all too familiar coil in her stomach. She was going to come, and it was because of them.

"Juvia is going to come," she warned them, her voice wavering, sweat glistening on the crease of her forehead.

"Then come for us," Natsu said, teasing her nipple with his teeth at the same time Lucy was sucking her clit. That ended up doing her in. Moaning both of their names, her voice wanton, she was coming. They didn't ease up on their ministrations until they were sure she was done, which ended up causing her to come _again,_ and by then, Juvia's legs were so weak and trembled so hard, it felt as if they were made out of jelly instead of skin and bones.

Her eyes were dropping and her mind felt fuzzy. Why was she feeling so tired? Had it been _that_ long? She shouldn't be so winded, and yet she was. Kisses were pressed against her lips as she was cradled in their arms, nestled comfortably between the both of them.

"Get some rest, Jewel," Lucy whispered, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips, smiling when it was returned immediately with no hesitation.

"What about you two though? Juvia wants to make you feel good like you did she," Juvia protested weakly, fighting against her haziness. Natsu pressed kisses to her flushed cheeks, breathing in her scent.

"Don't worry about us, Raindrop. We can take care of that later. Get some rest now," Natsu insisted, tone gentle but firm, leaving no room for arguments. And Juvia, despite her best attempts, found herself slipping into a sweet slumber, submerged in Natsu's warmth and Lucy's light. There was no other place she'd rather be, and her dreams were the sweetest they'd ever been.


End file.
